


White as Snow

by Just_say_love



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Post-Mount Weather, Protective Bellamy, clarke and bellamy admit their feelings, some tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: Post-Mount Weather where Clarke sees snow and is reminded of waking up in Mount Weather. Bellamy takes care of her.WARNING: There is self-harm and panic attacks in this story. Please don't read if it will upset you in any way.





	White as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to be just a little Bellarke one-shot, but if you like it, I can always continue.

It had been weeks since Clarke had escaped from Mount Weather. They were camped near Lexa’s army in preparation for the looming attack on the mountain. Through all the busy days and bustling activity, Bellamy and Clarke had barely noticed the weather growing colder. At night, when they shivered, neither could tell if it was from cold or just plain fear. 

One night, after a particularly stressful day, the weather took a colder turn. When they sky had turned dark, and the camp silent, Bellamy walked out of his tent, and stopped outside of Clarke’s, which was conveniently located right next to his. 

“Clarke?” He asked, trying to keep his voice low. 

He heard a string of swear words followed up by a horrid cough. 

“Clarke?” He repeated, “Clarke I’m coming in there.” 

He threw aside the fabric which was being used as a tent flap and ducked inside. There, Clarke sat upright on the ground, and the furs he’d gotten her nowhere to be seen. They’d been distributed evenly, and everyone had one.

“Where’s the fur?” Bellamy said, his voice sharp. 

“There was a little girl...” Clarke started, “sh...she was s..s..sick, so I gave it.... t...to h...her.” 

Her words were punctuated by shivers as her teeth chattered. Bellamy looked at her with a mixture of love and annoyance. Leave it to Clarke to do something incredibly selfless and stupid.

"Come on,” He said, extending his hand towards her. 

She took it, and let him pull her up to her feet, where she stood shakily for a minute, before her knees buckled and she fell back onto the tarp floor. Bellamy rolled his eyes and gathered her shaking form up in his arms.

”D...don’t c..c..carry m...me,” Clarke stuttered, her teeth chattering together even harder. 

Bellamy looked down at her, and noticed her lips were tinted blue.

“It’s dark, no one will see,” he said as he ducked back outside with Clarke nestled against his chest. 

He checked to see if the coast was clear, and then pushed aside the entrance to his own small tent. Gently, he placed Clarke down on the earth before he too lowered himself to the ground beside her.He pulled the fur blanket up over the two of them, and let his exhaustion overtake him. 

Clarke’s POV

Clarke was glad she was warm, even if it meant having to be carried by Bellamy, and she nestled herself tightly in the warm fur. The face of a little Trikru girl swam in her mind. She had given her fur to the sick girl, Lola. Clarke knew it was pneumonia, probably from inadequate protection from the cold. 

Nyko said that there was no cure from what he called “Moon Fever.” Clarke decided that as she had nothing to treat her with, it would be better for him to just believe that it was a done deal. She knew Bellamy would be mad at her for giving up her own fur, but Lola was just too cold. The sickness was in its later phases, and at this point, comfort was her main priority with the girl. She’d fully intended on Bellamy not finding out, but in hindsight, the cold she had already contracted was far too severe to hide from him, especially as he’d been watching her like a hawk ever since she’d escaped.

Slowly, as not to wake Bellamy, she shifted over and sat up, shivering immediately at the extreme cold. A gust of wind ruffled the fabric of the tent, and Clarke watched in amazement at the little white particles that were skidding across the ground.She stood on shaky feet and slipped noiselessly from the tent.

Upon glimpsing the once green clearing, she fell to her knees. She was back in Mount Weather. Suffocating whiteness surrounded her on all sides. It was in the air, on the trees, and blanketing the grass. She looked down to see her legs beneath her knees covered in it. She scrambled backwards to get away from it, visions of the cages filling her mind. Sounds of moaning people in her ears. She looked back and saw Bellamy’s tent was also shrouded in the white. 

“Bellamy!” She cried, sinking back into the white, and then pushing it away as she saw it sticking to her clothes. 

The scar on her forearm started to burn. She thought of the red droplets of blood staining the white, and she knew what she wanted to do. Break the white, stain the white, get away from the white. 

“Bell!” She cried again, knowing if the white was here, it was too late. 

She took her small pocket knife from her boot, and slit her wrists, watching with deep heaving breaths as the red mingled with the white. 

“Clarke! What happened!” A voice said from behind her. 

Clarke gasped, and turned to see Bellamy running towards her.

“No,” Clarke gasped, finally starting to feel the pain in her wrists, “No, go away. It can’t get you too!” 

Bellamy looked at her confused, and then he saw the red stain around her, and blood still pouring from the cut. 

“Clarke what’re you doing?” He asked, reaching out and grabbing her arm. 

“Bellamy it’s the mountain. The... the white, it’s coming to get you too!” 

“No it’s snow,” He said, pulling Clarke to her feet, “Just some harmless snow. Come on you need Abby.” 

“No!” Clarke gasped, “I don’t want to see my mom right now. I... I just..” 

With that, she went limp,falling into Bellamy’s arms. He scooped her up, and ran back to his tent, where he had a med-pack waiting. 

“You’re lucky my mom made me help with the sewing,” he muttered. 

Clarke managed a smile, and her eyes started to close. 

“No,” he said, threading the surgical thread through the needle with immense precision and skill, “Stay awake, Okay?” 

Clarke blinked at him. “Will you talk to me?” 

“Sure,” He said, starting to clean and stitch the wound. 

“Want to hear a story? I used to tell it to Charlotte. Well actually to a lot of little kids. Sometimes when they couldn’t sleep I’d.tell them stories like I used to do for Octavia. Their favorite was the one about the princess and the knight. See, the knight loved the princess. He had ever since he first saw her. But he didn’t say anything because he had to lead his people, and she did too. He saw no need to complicate anything. But the princess, man she was like the sun. When she smiled, though it was rare, he treasured it in his heart. It could light up a whole world of darkness and pain and make everything seem okay. They fought together, and the knight felt himself falling more and more in love with the beautiful princess.All the knight really wanted was to be able to live happily forever with her. But that wasn’t an option for them because they had to keep fighting and leading. So he settled for trying to protect her, not let any bad thing happen to her. But he failed, and the princess was taken from him. Somehow, she found her way back, but she was still hurt. She... had to be strong, and being strong, it broke her.” 

He stopped talking as he finished with the stitches, pouring some hoarded moonshine on the wound. 

 

Clarke sat up, and looked deep into Bellamy’s eyes. She fell forward into him, nestling her head on his shoulders and letting tears fall down her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I love you.” 

He stroked her hair, and waited while her breathing slowly evened out. 

“I love you too,” he whispered softly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I should keep going with this or not, so please please please leave some comments if you think I should continue or if you have any prompts for me. Lots of Love!!! <3


End file.
